


not starring in a starry eyed fairy tale

by Xeillyan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (probably), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I have plans for this, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Slow Burn, sorry if these tags are bad, this is what my sleep-deprived brain comes up with at 2AM, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeillyan/pseuds/Xeillyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from Conquest Chapter 13. What if enemy units could use Capture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda includes my headcanon that Nohr's principal language is French, Hoshido's principal language is Japanese, and most diplomats/nobles are bilingual (the neutral nations use whatever, I guess?). It's not actually a headcanon if we're being honest here, just a manifestation of my mentally RPing conversations between units during battles in French while playing Conquest. I don't really know why. I'm not even very good at speaking French, so a lot of it is me pausing the game for several minutes while I try to think of a better word or ways to use new words I learned recently. (For example, after I learned some stuff about formal-speak from a fantasy book, I suddenly began putting retainers with their lords in battle a lot more.) Oh, and don't even get me started on how much grammar self-correction I try and probably fail...
> 
> Well, anyway, on to the actual fic.

In the end, as he always knew it would be, pride turns out to be Leo's undoing. Specifically, the childish feelings of wounded pride over his older sister's comments to him yesterday, which lead him to take over the western side of their offensive in Cheve _sans discuter avec, ni dire à ses camarades_ , charging straight into a crowd of Hoshidan Diviners. He is, of course, the better mage, even vastly outnumbered and especially equipped with his faithful Brynhildr, but he does not get through the confrontation unscathed.

Just when Leo is feeling sure it's over enough that he can reconvene with Elise for healing, another Hoshidan saunters forward. Her garb is strange, revealing and distinctly non-military in appearance, to say nothing of the ribbon-like formation of hair heaped on her head. With her right hand she draws a fan of rigid paper, and he can feel her power and experience with the spirit-calling arts. An Onmyoji, surely. Wonderful.

With a quick combination of mathematics and tactical analysis in his head, Leo estimates that he should be able to survive one hit from this woman, giving him long enough to let Brynhildr recharge. Of course, that's assuming a lot of things - for one, that she's armed no better than the Diviners, which is unlikely if the Hoshidan tactician or tacticians exercised so much as a whit of sense when allotting equipment. Another assumption he's made is that, if he can defeat the Onmyoji, the few Diviners left by her side will allow him enough time to recover. That, Leo knows, is far too naïve, but for all that he's a deadly sorcerer __and master tactician, he is still a teenaged boy who would like to be optimistic about his own chances for survival. While he's long since come to grips with the idea that he could die any day, he doesn't want his last conversation with Camilla to have ended the way it did - namely, with him yelling at her, verbally rejecting both the good and the bad parts of her affection, and storming off straight into the enemy. At the very least, he wants the chance to give her an apology.

So he can't fall here. He eyes the river, trying to estimate how deep it might be and how fast the current is, how painful it would be to try and swim downstream away from the battle if need be. His horse will make it back to the Nohrian camp if it survives. Of course, all of that is a backup plan. With a little luck and his usual level of skill, he hopes - no, he's sure that he'll be able to handle this conjuror and any others.

"That spell... It was the holy weapon Brynhildr, wasn't it? That must mean he's..." The Onmyoji mumbles to herself even as the beginnings of a magical attack glow around her feet. She waves her fan loosely, making the hexagons of supernatural energy grow brighter, and sways back and forth on her toes, most likely pondering her course of action. Her left hand goes behind her back, reaching for something Leo cannot see, and stays there. He tries to imagine what it could be that she's grabbed, but cannot come to any probable conclusions.

"I am Leo, second prince of Nohr, if that's what you were thinking." He sits up straighter on his mount and paints a smirk onto his face to match this proclamation. Brynhildr rests in his left hand, ready to make a counterattack the instant she sends forth her own strike.

"Well, prince or no, I don't appreciate people killing my subordinates," she states. A moment later, she spins around and sends the glowing violet outline of some kind of demented head at him. Leo starts at the sight, but his horse's reaction is worse: it rears without the merest warning, sending the young royal tumbling to the ground before the apparition even reaches him.

Not a moment later, the spectral head engulfs him, first sending shivers down his spine and then a searing agony through every nerve in his body. Although he knows it only feels like forever, he can't help welcoming the oblivion he sinks into for a moment as his vision goes black.

When he comes to, he's being held up with his arms at his sides by a Hoshidan as the Onmyoji wraps a long rope around him. Brynhildr lays on the ground, his sword is no longer at his side, and his horse is nowhere to be seen. Leo glowers at the foes surrounding him. "Fiends! Release me at once!"

He is, of course, ignored, and the soldier begins to drag him away from the battlefield, presumably in the direction of the enemy camp. An idea begins to take shape in his brain, and he pretends to let himself be taken until he can see his sisters and allies in the distance. Leo is smart enough to realize that calling for help earlier would merely have resulted in him being gagged at best, but by crying out now and catching someone's eye, he can hopefully give them a clue as to the whereabouts of the Hoshidan base and gain himself a better chance of relatively swift rescue. This in mind, he shouts at the top of his lungs. "Corrin! Elise! Camilla! Help!"

"Quiet, you," his captor hisses, striking him upside the head with an armoured fist. Leo gives an intentionally exaggerated cry of pain, hoping one of his allies will notice if they didn't hear his words. Before he can look and see, however, he is struck again and falls into darkness and silence.

On the other side of the battlefield, Corrin is locked in a duel with her flesh-and-blood younger brother Takumi. Camilla, Elise, Selena, Beruka and the others have been doing wonderfully on their end of things, and the eastern side of Cheve is nearly cleared out. All that remains are a few Chevois wyvern riders and a few of Takumi's soldiers, some of whom have already begun retreating. A smile flits across the princess's lips as she sees several of her allies coming to join her, as they've cleared out most of the town proper. She's especially happy that Azura noticed a bandit taking advantage of the chaos and warned the townsfolk - who knows how many more lives could have been lost if her middle sister was any less perceptive?

Surrounded by Nohrians, Takumi has no choice except to retreat. Corrin is very nearly glad to see him go, so that he can be safe wherever his own friends and the rest of their shared siblings are, but she has little time to enjoy the feeling as she tries in vain to stop Hans from committing the atrocities ordered by her father.

And when all is said and done and she's back in her quarters in the Astral Plane, ready to head for home in the morning... Only then does Corrin realize that one of her allies, one of her friends, her precious little brother is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I got Orochi's personality wrong, since I don't know too much about her and she's probably only going to be appearing in this chapter. Also sorry if this isn't too well written, since it was an idea I had at midnight and spent the past hour writing (after not getting much sleep in awhile). 
> 
> After writing the chapter, I remembered something that makes for one rather big error: this all happens in the chapter right before Leo is recruited. For the sake of this somewhat AU thingy, let's say he met up with the group in the previous chapter along with Peri and Laslow, or something like that.
> 
> This chapter's French translation: "without discussing with or even telling his allies"


	2. Chapter 2

Upon waking up, the first thing Leo does is peer at his surroundings in confusion. Nothing is familiar, even vaguely - the room is plain, made of stone walls with a door set into one of them that doesn't appear to have any hinges, empty except for the cot he finds himself laying on, and rather dark. There's an alcove in one wall with a metal stand that seems meant for holding a torch, but it's unoccupied. He sits up, stretches, and finds his whole body feeling sore.

It takes a moment before he remembers what's happened: he's been captured by the Hoshidans. He wonders how long he's been out, whether his potentially prolonged unconsciousness was natural or caused by magic. Leo shivers involuntarily, an action he insists to himself is solely because of the temperature and not caused by any kind of fear. The comforting weight of his armour is gone, and of course, he doesn't have Brynhildr or any other tome. His feet are bare, and he feels the cold of the stones seeping into them.

He hears footsteps from outside the door, which begins to slide open. Leo stands up, faintly hoping he's been asleep long enough that his sisters have already come for him but not being all that disappointed when, instead, the Hoshidan Prince Takumi steps into the cell. Leo tries to make himself as tall as possible, glaring defiantly at the archer.

"You're finally awake," Takumi observes, a little exasperated. "You sleep like a rock, you know." The last six times he's come to check on the other prince, Leo was still and silent as a corpse. In response to his comment, the Nohrian glares at him some more.

"How long?" Leo demands. He knows in all likelihood he won't get an answer, but he wants to be able to make a guess about how far into Hoshido he might be by now. If he's far from the border, he hopes Corrin had the good sense to go back and report to Father instead of chasing him - she's on thin ice with their country's ruler as it stands and he doesn't want to be the one to, however indirectly, make her fall through.

"Two weeks," grouses Takumi, "two weeks and you didn't show any sign of waking up." For awhile, he was almost worried that Orochi and the other magicians went overboard in keeping their prisoner immobilized, not that he'd ever admit to feeling concern over an enemy. Now, though, he has to smirk at the flabbergasted expression on the blond's face.

Leo shakes his head, trying to push his surprise back down and appear calm, but the answer shocks him too much to do so immediately. A lot can happen in two weeks, including (most troublingly in this case) a journey from Cheve to and past the Hoshidan border. He hoped that it would be something like two days at the most, in which case he'd know himself to be in a camp in one of the neutral principalities.

They stand there, facing one another in tense silence for what feels like several minutes before Takumi turns to leave. "I'll send someone to ask you some questions in a moment. Until then, do as you like." With that, the Hoshidan Prince exits and closes the door, leaving Leo alone in the dark again.

He makes himself a mental promise not to answer any of the questions Takumi mentioned, of course. Leo may not always, nor even often agree with his Father's decisions, but he won't do anything to betray his country or, more importantly, to endanger his siblings. He tries to think of a plan, a way to escape on his own, or for now at least a way to trick the interrogator into giving him some information. Or perhaps he can give them false information, make it seem as though he's cooperating when truly he's misleading them. Yes, that seems a good plan. The only problem with it is that he isn't sure exactly what it is that his allies will be doing in the near future. While he doesn't imagine his capture has changed their plans, there's no telling what new task Father will be giving Corrin after she presumably succeeded in Cheve.

Still, Leo supposes it can't hurt to mess with Hoshido's intel, maybe send some of their forces on a wild goose chase if his ruse is successful. The thought makes him smile, just a little bit.

Either time is going by very slowly, or the Hoshidans are making him wait in the hopes that he'll already be nervous when they come to question him. In the meantime, Leo casually reaches out to the shadows, feeling their energy but of course getting no response. While he can wield Brynhildr, a dark tome, despite not being a dark mage himself - an ability he's seen referred to as the Shadowgift in certain texts - he's only rarely tried to seek out the element. After all, there's enough darkness in Nohr to take it for granted, and it's always been much more rewarding to test the limits of his holy weapon. Brynhildr grants him the ability to manipulate the land beyond Dragon's Vein points, gravity to a certain extent, and control over life energy even more than most hexes and dark spells. Even in the barren lands of Nohr, he can create life with his tome and enough focus, though he often wonders at what cost.

There's an old legend he heard once about the five holy weapons - Siegfried, Raijinto, Fuujin Yumi, Yato, and Brynhildr - and their powers. It was a long time ago and he hardly remembers the details, but from what he does recall, it's said that Brynhildr's ability to call forth new life is a product of it taking the souls of the slain. Everything has its price, and with magic, that price is taken directly without negotiation. Leo thinks, sometimes, about what would happen if it ran out of claimed life energy - would it draw from the wielder? From the land? From some other unseen wellspring? Or perhaps the legend is just that, and Brynhildr simply another book of dark magic that takes the energy given to it by the wielder and amplifies it with the ambient mana.

Abruptly, Leo is snapped out of his rumination by the sound of the door once again sliding open. A middle-aged Hoshidan woman steps in carrying a torch, which she puts in the alcove as someone on the outside re-seals the entrance. She has blue hair, thin ebon eyes, and a scar across her face. Something about the too-sugary smile she wears unnerves the young mage, albeit just a touch.

"Hello, little prince," she greets in a pleasant, personable tone. "I've got a few things to ask you; would you mind answering?" It irritates him that she's talking to him as though he's a child, and he has to fight back a grin at the thought of his plan. _Alors, que les jeux commencent..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: You have no idea how much of this chapter I really wanted to write as Leo internally monologuing in French (I managed to restrain myself to just one sentence, though). Just to be clear, the slow burn tag is for the romance side of things, which I'm a little nervous about since I don't know the first thing when it comes to relationship development. Also, sorry about there being two versions this morning! I accidentally posted this story twice, so I deleted one of them.
> 
> The next chapter will be up by 26 March. Hopefully I'll be able to write a bunch of chapters at once and release on an exact schedule after that, but I'm not sure I'd be able to keep to one if I'm not a few chapters ahead.
> 
> This chapter's French translation: "Well then, let the games begin." As you can see, Leo's pretty happy with the plan he made.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did Leo meet up with you?" Corrin tenses as Xander asks the question she's been expecting since he joined them at the port. She tried to prepare words in her mind, but obviously it wasn't enough. In hindsight, she doesn't believe anything would be enough to let her break the news without great difficulty, though she's fairly sure she'll be quite abashed at her own initial stammering in a few moments once she composes herself. It seems her planning of a response was just enough to make her nervous without actually having anything to say.

As Corrin ponders her own inability to form complete statements, Camilla steps in. "He did," she begins slowly. Her tone conveys the coming negative before she continues, as does the way her expression falls into one almost identical to the one she wears when injured in battle. "However, he disappeared during the battle in Cheve. We've since been unable to find him."

Xander's shocked and stricken reaction is such that it surprises Corrin he doesn't tumble off his horse. In fact, it looks like he probably would be doing so if he wasn't such an experienced rider. "Leo is missing?" Corrin and Camilla nod wordlessly.

"We've sent Jakob, Silas, Odin, and some soldiers to search for him," Azura offers to ease her older brother's anger. "We'd be looking ourselves, but with Father's orders..." Xander nods in understanding.

"For all of us, it'd be best to head for Hoshido," Corrin finishes.

"And what of Elise? She's here somewhere, I trust." Xander looks around for his youngest sister, seeming openly despite his usual stoicism as though he's had his share of bad news for the day and beyond but anticipates hearing more.

"Elise has been taking Leo's disappearance particularly hard," Camilla tells him. "Those two are the closest in age, after all. Add to that how young she is, and it's all too much for the poor dear..."

"She was exhausted from the past few days, so I think she's taking a nap on our new recruit," Corrin elaborates immediately to keep her nervous, protective big brother from jumping to awful conclusions. "They're probably already aboard the ship, as we all should be."

The four of them board the ship immediately afterwards, and it sets sail soon after that. Corrin can't help but smile at the motion of the vessel and the scent of the seawater, both so wonderfully new to her and a welcome distraction. She finds her younger sister curled up with Keaton as predicted, with his tail wrapped around her like a blanket. They're both deep asleep and rather cute, though Corrin predicts Camilla and Xander won't find the situation quite so endearing. She almost laughs as she imagines her older siblings' reactions to seeing Elise using her friend as a pillow, and decides not to tell them about this.

"Corrin!" The princess turns around as she hears her name and sees Azura running towards her. "Xander's just been told that pirates have gotten aboard and are raiding the war funds."

"What? How is that possible?" Corrin's certainly no expert, but she's fairly sure pirates aren't exactly famed for being stealthy and silent.

As it turns out, the pirates aren't so much pirates as a former ninja and his band of thieves. The ninja, Shura, agrees to join their group when Corrin offers, much to the exceedingly apparent chagrin of Camilla and Xander. Shura reminds Corrin a bit of herself, born to Hoshido (or in his case Kohga, a close ally of Hoshido) but in Nohr since a young age, only he has no family still alive. Suddenly, Corrin feels very lucky to have all her siblings alive, and worries for her missing brother all the more.

Speaking of Leo, Niles says his interrogation of some Hoshidan soldiers he captured in Cyrkensia has turned up something big. After Corrin waits patiently outside the prison in the Astral Plane for what feels like several hours, the silver-haired outlaw reports his findings: Leo has been captured by the enemy. By the time Corrin processes this information, Niles has already gone on his way, leaving her to find and tell her other siblings.

She encounters Azura first, by the canal in the centre of the castle as usual. The taller girl is sitting on the bank, singing her song and carving patterns of current along the water's surface with her toes. Corrin uses the time before Azura notices her presence to think of how she's going to phrase the news.

"Ah, hello, Corrin." Azura waves, offering a small but bright smile. "Would you like to join me?"

"Azura, I, um..." Corrin gulps down her nerves, then takes a deep breath. "The Hoshidans have Leo."

Immediately, Azura's expression turns into a frown. She pulls her feet out of the canal and stands up. "I'll go call everyone for a meeting."

"No!" Corrin shouts at first, then blushes and corrects herself to a more reasonable tone. "I mean... I'd rather not concern the whole group at once. We should let people know slowly, give us time to figure out a course of action."

"He's most likely been taken to Fort Jinya or Castle Shirasagi," Azura mutters. "That is, assuming he's still..." She stops; neither of them want her to say it.

"Leo is alright," Corrin says, a little to reassure Azura but mostly to reassure herself. "Wherever he is, I'm sure Leo is alright." Maybe if she says it forcefully enough, she'll make herself believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, a bit of a short chapter. But at least it's on time, even if just barely! And look, not a speck of French or italicized thoughts!
> 
> By the way, I can't decide, so I figured I may as well put it to a vote... Should this story end happily, or sadly? I can think of about a million tragic ways to end it at any time (some of which are already obvious, some of which will become obvious as the romance plotline develops, and some of which would be totally out of left field), but the happy one needs some setting up, so I can't just have a happy ending and a sad ending as two separate chapters.
> 
> The next chapter will mostly follow Takumi and should be up by 2 April. My plan of writing several chapters in advance is not going so well. (*angry arm-waving at my immune system for sudden illness*)


	4. Chapter 4

Takumi wakes in the middle of the night screaming, as is too often the case, but he's not alone this time. As he bolts upright and catches his breath, he hears shouts from elsewhere in the building, a loud mix of fear and pain. He's sure he won't be able to fall asleep again anytime soon, so he gets up and silently walks into the hall, following the sounds.

They lead him to a certain door, that of a cell near the back of the fortress - the cell holding Prince Leo of Nohr. Takumi presses his ear against the wall and hears the screams again, as well as... Laughter? Yes, certainly laughter. Several voices mix together, but the panicked speech as the screams falter and stop is what disturbs him most.

"No! Don't—" The voice's words are cut off suddenly by a cry of pain. Frowning, Takumi opens the door, and as he expects, he doesn't like what he sees.

Two of the soldiers stationed in the fort - Kenji and Daisuke, if he recalls, both Oni Warriors of considerable skill - are holding the enemy royal up while a third (who Takumi doesn't know by name but recognizes as a master ninja) pulls a shuriken out of where it had been lodged in Leo's shoulder. All three are wearing sadistic grins completely unbecoming of honourable Hoshidans.

"Leave." Takumi doesn't bother hiding his anger or disgust at the three men. They turn around and look at him, frozen in shock and not following his order. He does his best to channel his brother, standing up straighter and subtly clearing his throat to make a more commanding tone, and tries again. "Well? Go!"

"Y-Yes, milord," stammers Daisuke, the first to come to his senses. He and his fellow release Leo, who falls to the floor with a pained grunt, and along with their ally don't walk so much as scamper out of the room.

Once their footfalls fade in the distance, Takumi crouches by Leo and examines the other youth's injuries. A multitude of deep lacerations are visible on his legs, and his tattered white shirt shows stains of blood both wet and dry, indicating this was likely not the first time. His hair is stained red and stuck together in patches, probably from at least a few days ago, and rivulets of red run from a cut just under his right eye. The deep, fresh wound in his shoulder bears the telltale marks of ninja poison, and his breaths strike Takumi as oddly slow and shallow.

With bleary burgundy eyes, Leo levels what seems to be his best attempt at a glare at Takumi. "W-Well?" The blond's voice is faint but calm. "If you're going to continue, g-get on with it. A-Aah..." The mage winces, flinching from Takumi's touch as the prince tries to examine the wounds on his midriff. Takumi has a feeling one of Leo's ribs may be fractured, but he can't attempt to treat it if he can't check it.

"Shut up and let me try to heal you before I change my mind," Takumi mutters before remembering he's clad in his nightclothes and lacks the salves he usually carries around.

The infirmary is likely fully occupied, as it always is of late. Add to that the likelihood of another incident with the soldiers like the one Takumi just walked in on, and he can't possibly take Leo there. Takumi sighs, running through a list of other options. He has a few different types of medicine in his room, where the only other people who might enter would be Oboro and Hinata...

So a moment later, Takumi is walking through the corridor half-carrying Leo, headed for his quarters. The other boy is admittedly easy to drag, only weakly struggling against Takumi's hold, and they arrive at their destination before the archer can have second thoughts about healing an enemy prince.

As gently as possible, he sets Leo down and lays a hand across the Nohrian's forehead. He's running a fever, which means either he's sick or he somehow managed to get an infection in the week and a half since he woke up.

Actually, Takumi reflects, it wouldn't be too hard for a wound to become infected, assuming tonight wasn't the first time the soldiers did what they were doing. He doesn't recall any of their healers offering to care for Leo, which he thought until now was because there was no care to give. The idea that fellow Hoshidans, supposed to be honourable and kind and more than willing to share their innate light, would deny healing to one in need is not an idea that Takumi likes, though it isn't quite as bad as what he now knows to be true - that is, the fact that proud Hoshidan warriors decided at least once, probably more, to inflict pain on an unarmed and vulnerable target for no real reason.

Takumi looks at his shelf of medicine and tries to remember which pot contains what type of remedy. He recalls Sakura enchanting one of them herself, imbuing it with an ethereal potency, but he was so stubborn about keeping up appearances that he insisted on transferring it from its distinctive lavender-tinged bottle into a more generic container. One by one, he goes through the lidded jars and examines their contents before finding the one that glows and setting it on the floor next to Leo. Now comes the hard part: actually applying the salve properly. While Takumi may not be a healer by trade like his younger sister, he knows enough about potions and remedies to know that using them willy-nilly and especially on infections can cause problems worse than the original injuries.

When Takumi tries to gently lift what's left of Leo's shirt off so he can come up with a plan, the other boy again tries to retreat. That in mind, and because the poison will take a different remedy to deal with, Takumi decides to start by putting a thin layer of salve over the cut on Leo's cheek. He sticks his index finger into the pot and takes out a tiny gob, then traces the red line in a way meant to minimize contact and hopefully prevent another panicked reaction from the mage. It works, and the first, tiny injury disappears. Only countless others to go.

Leo, for his part, descends into a fitful half-sleep as so often caused by fever. His still shallow breathing speeds up and his expression shifts from dazed neutrality to a pained grimace. Takumi sighs and goes to retrieve something for the toxin; when he resumes his previous position, the other prince has calmed somewhat. The Hoshidan rubs a bit of healing salve on the poisoned gash, then takes the vial of antidote and gently presses it against the edge of Leo's mouth, slowly tipping a few drops in. Now that the poison is beginning to leave, the enchanted remedy can start working its magic.

A moment later, Leo groans. "S-Sœur...?" He whispers a few nearly-incomprehensible phrases in the language of Nohr, something about a promise. Tears are brimming at the corners of his still-closed eyes.

Suddenly, he starts thrashing around and shouting. Takumi can't understand everything he says, due to a combination of speed and the frequent wordless cries interrupting every statement, but it almost sounds like the young prince is begging for help. Not for the first time tonight, Takumi mentally curses his subordinates for doing this and himself for not noticing before. Nonetheless, he sets to work slowly curing Leo's injuries, because that's what anyone decent would do. _It's what Mother would have done_ , he reminds himself. These days, he has to remind himself of Mother often, or he fears he'll forget her gentle eyes and her kindness and the shining example she set. As he begins to treat the slashes along the mage's legs, Takumi renews his vow to make Mother proud of him and proud of the Hoshido she left behind, not just in some vague future but starting right here, right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this.
> 
> This story is probably going to have a happy ending, but I may have slightly thrown myself off my tentative plan with where this chapter ended. Oh well.
> 
> The next chapter should be out by 10 April, though I may be a bit late since some of my writing time over the next week may be consumed by making myself a shirt for a choir performance on Thursday (I don't own or know how to operate a sewing machine, so I see all my clothing by hand). My school choir has a vague uniform of "all black, either blouses or dress shirts and NOT sweatpants", so I figured I'd use some fabric I had laying around to make myself a blouse vaguely based on Oboro's Nohrian Festival outfit :D
> 
> So yeah, should be fun, but may delay update. I'll guarantee at least two new chapters up by 18 April, though.


End file.
